dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida
The Sadida or Sadida's Boots are a curious and peaceful tribe of nature-loving creatures native to the world of Dofus. Though peaceful in nature; in battle, the Sadida can be a powerful ally. Through numerous nature-based attacks, used in conjunction with summoning of a variety of Dolls 1, the Sadida can make a significant impact on a battle either alone or in a group. The Sadida's have access to a number of Doll summoning spells. The Sadida Dolls (unlike many summons) do not generally deal Direct damage, instead they serve as strategic pawns in battle. Though a single Doll may be less than efficient, they can be used to overwhelm some of the best opponents. The Dolls are mainly used as distractions, and many Dolls can cripple opponents with MP, AP, and AP loss resistance removal spells (they no longer remove range since 1.17). This can effectively turn an opponent into a invalid with no movement or usable actions. The lack of damaging summons often leaves the solo Sadida to all inflict the damage; while the dolls only serve to distract, disable and tease. That is not a problem as the Sadida can inflict that damage very well. Besides the Sadida's natural tendency to attack with great strength, it also has numerous viney "brambles2" at its disposal to dole out some quite substantial damage. These brambles sprout forth from the earth to subdue and damage the Sadida's enemies. Many a creature has tasted the vine-lash of the Sadida Boots and most cannot palate the flavor. Spell Overview: In addition to the brambles mentioned above, the Sadida also has a variety of other nature-based spells in its arsenal. These include: poisoning spells, earthly spells (the ability to cause earthquakes and conjure forth destructive winds), and even an ability which allows transformation into a nigh invulnerable tree. The Sadida does lack any party buffs. This class can be specialized, through doll use and other spells, to reduce a target to a useless shell of its former self through MP and AP removal. The Sadida can also be specialized in the use of bewitchments that deal damage to all characters in the battle. Weapon Options: The Sadida's weapon of choice is the Staff. When this class wields a staff, it is swung with mighty power. Sadidas have a +50% damage bonus to all Staff type weapons (no longer true with version 1.20, Sadida's now hit at 100% power with staffs). This raw power is enhanced in many builds by use of a Staff Skill as well. In fact, the Initiate's Staff will most likely be the first weapon you wield as a Sadida (it is discovered in the initiation class quest). Some more obscure builds may use a Bow and Bow Skill to compliment the Sadida's natural ranged attacks. It has even been suggested that Dagger Skill could be a viable option due to the low AP cost. Strength: In general, Strength is a Sadida's Boots core characteristic. The majority of Sadida's attacks are Earth based attacks. However, despite being their primary characteristic, strength has its first soft cap at only 50, so Sadida progress slightly slower than many other Strength based classes. Vitality: It is common for Sadidas to choose to Vitality in later levels when Strength is no longer a reasonable option (usually at 250 base when the soft cap of 3:1 begins). Intelligence: Sadidas do have some Fire based attacks so Intelligence can be an option for you characteristic points. There are some very strong PvP builds using Intelligence as a core. Chance: Sadidas have only one Water based attack so Chance is not normally a primary statistic for Sadidas. The one spell (Tear) is learned at a fairly low level and can be very powerful. Note: Since Tear does more consistent damage than almost all of the Sadida's other attacks, and since Chance has a higher soft cap than Strength some unorthodox builds use it as a major attack. Agility: Sadidas also only have one spell linked to the Agility stat, and therefore is not normally a core characteristic. Wisdom: Like all of the classes, Sadida use an increased Wisdom for more experience point gains. Since Wisdom maintains a softcap of 3:1 from level 1 it is rarely increased with characteristic points. Class Spells Builds Note: A detailed comparison of some proven builds can be found here. °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Training Dopple The dopple trainer is Micado Peule. Here any easy way for you to kill it make sure you have at least 200+ hp and have a lv5 Silvan Power lv5 Earthquake and lv5 Posion Wind. First cast Posion Wind and Earthquake(both must affect dopple). Then on your next turn cast Silvan Power wait 4 turns or less and volia! If not this does not kill dopple Manifold the thing to death! Trivia Sadida spelled backwards is Adidas, which is a major sports equipment manufacturer. This refers to their shoes, as the class is called "Sadida's Boots". Category:Class